Field
The present disclosure relates to personal mobility vehicles, such as skateboards. In particular, the present disclosure relates to personal mobility vehicles with a rear powered wheel and/or other features.
Description of Certain Related Art
Many types of personal mobility vehicles exist, such as skateboards, scooters, bicycles, karts, etc. A user can ride such a vehicle to travel from place to place.